14u The One For You
by Vicky Bell Monster
Summary: Ésta es la historia de Vicky y Drake, dos amigos que en una noche desquitaron sus sentimientos, estaremos aquí hasta que ellos estén... felices por siempre, si es que eso existe.


Capítulo 1.

Día de fiesta, todos estábamos festejando año nuevo, me encontraba como siempre rodeado de mis amigos, pero sólo una de mis amigas asistió, no era como las otras, ella era especial, era de esas amigas que siempre te aconsejan cuando algo necesitás, que siempre te dan su apoyo, cuando más se los pedís, adoraba pedirle consejos, pues ella me daba los mejores, y siempre me regalaba aquella sonrisa, durante dos largos años, fue así, Vicky… ese sobrenombre tan común, en una chica tan distinta, era de las que no encontrabas en otro lugar, y siempre dándome apoyo, fue hasta ese día, ese día de fiesta, que descubrí otra cosa en ella, algo que cambió mi forma de ser, de pensar, de vivir…

Al finalizar aquella escandalosa fiesta, no me encontraba completamente sobrio… y ella, simplemente sabía todo, no había tomado nada, y decidió que lo mejor era que me acompañara a casa.

Al llegar, yo aún permanecía en aquel estado en el que hacés, decís y pensás sólo estupideces sin sentido, ella sólo se reía, creo que mas que rabia, le daba risa, al verme en aquel estado de payaso.

- Jaja, vos seguí hablando y mañana vas a decir, ¿qué dije?

- No hablo enserio, sos linda.

- ¡Que baboso! - Decía entre "risitas".

- Sí mucho, pero no se como no te dije antes lo que siento por vos.

- Jaja, eso es nuevo ¿qué sentís?

- No se como no te acostaste conmigo antes eh! – Dije tambaleándome. Ella se quedó callada, y caminó lentamente hasta mí.

- Mirá… no se si sea verdad, pero algo que te voy a decir y mañana me voy a arrepentir… - No esperé a que terminara, sólo la besé, el reloj marcaba ya las 2:23 de la mañana, y ella algo sonrojada me acompañó hasta mi habitación, me recostó en la cama, me cubrió con aquellas suaves sábanas y dijo

– Ya me tengo que ir, Drake.

- ¡No te vayas! ¡Quedáte sólo esta noche!

- ¿Tanto me querés?

- No te quiero, yo te amo – Me comenzaba a poner rojo en las mejillas.

- ¿Parece que yo estoy sobria verdad?

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- De hecho, no lo estoy del todo – Sonrió tontamente.

- ¿Por qué decís eso?

- Yo también te amo – Sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas.

- Creo que esto tenía que haber pasado hace mucho.

- ¿Qué? – Me miró extrañada.

Con un rápido movimiento de mis brazos la cinché hacia la cama colocándola boca arriba mientras la besaba con aquella ternura de ese instante.

- Dicen que los sueños se hacen realidad – Mi voz salió suave y aguda.

- ¿A qué viene eso?

- Ya vas a ver.

Lo que dije, lo dije sólo por una razón, a mi cabeza venía aquella fantasía sexual que había tenido con ella, no sé… unas 15 veces… después de 1 año de no soñar nada relativo a esto, me encontraba con todas las oportunidades de mi lado…

No podía esperar, tenía que hacerlo de una vez.

La besé nuevamente, ella se dejaba llevar por el ritmo de nuestros labios, que pronto lo guiaban nuestras lenguas. No dejé pasar nada por alto, disfrutaba de todo, no podía dejar que nada pasara desapercibido, ni la mínima fracción de segundo. Fue cuando mis manos por razones de instinto, fueron directamente hacia su espalda, bajando suavemente entre caricias la cremallera de aquel suave vestido negro, la delicada tela, el suave rose que había entre ésta y la piel de mis manos, era una sensación maravillosa, antes de quitar el vestido, acaricié por primera vez, aquella piel suave, lentamente, quité el vestido que pasó a ser un estorbo en esos momentos, ella por su parte, me quitaba la camisa, me acariciaba con sus suaves manos mientras lentamente la desabrochaba, la quitó observando detenidamente cada detalle de mi abdomen, parecía que la enloquecía con cada caricia que le daba. De estar a su lado lentamente fui pasando a colocarme sobre ella, mientras quitaba aquel "bra" por así decirlo…

Acariciaba su abdomen mientras con delicadeza se lo iba retirando, y a su vez, colocándome sobre ella. La miré a los ojos por unos segundos, sus ojos brillaban, mientras la tenue luz de la noche hacía un leve resplandor en aquellos ojos obscuros. Acabé de quitar su prenda interior que le cubría los pechos, lentamente los acaricié, con delicadeza, no quería echar a perder el momento, ella se fue sentando levemente, mientras desabrochaba mi pantalón, durante unos segundos me miraba a los ojos…

- ¿Esto está pasando?

- Shh, no pensemos en nada ahora…

Le ayudé a sacarme el pantalón, y lentamente fui besando sus pechos, luego fue su abdomen, ella sentía leves cosquillas mientras mis labios rozaban su piel, acariciaba mi cabello, parecía que le encantaba. Lentamente quité la parte inferior del conjunto…

Me acerqué deslizando mi rostro por sus piernas y al llegar a su intimidad con suma delicadeza le acariciaba con los dedos, mientras me abría paso lentamente con mi nariz, rozando con mi lengua, le daba unas lamidas largas y suaves, a su vez, podía verla disfrutar, su rostro sólo indicaba que buscaba más… bajé lentamente con mi lengua hasta su entrada, su mirada de impacto me incitó a hacerlo, lentamente y hasta donde llegaba introducía mi lengua, ella comenzó a agitarse más de lo que ya se encontraba, soplaba suavemente en ella de vez en cuando, durante esos momentos ella solo gemía cada vez más fuerte y más seguido. Estiré una de mis manos, por unos segundos, sujetando la suya, la apretó fuertemente mientras continuaba en aquella tarea, la solté, y por unos segundos dudaba de que sucediera al otro instante, lentamente la chica se sentó y sujetó con suavidad el borde de la única prenda que traía para ese momento, y lentamente lo fue bajando, se levantó un poco y beso con suma delicadeza mi pecho.

- mmm...… me volvés loco – Atiné a decirle.

Continuó bajándolo, mientras acercaba su rostro al mío, yo acariciaba su cabello y lentamente la abrazaba, cuando logró sacarlo, suavemente acariciaba mi espalda y el abdomen, era delicada con cada toque que le daba, yo por mi parte recibía más y más placer al sentirla tocar mi cuerpo, ella acercó su boca a mi oído, podía oír su respiración agitarse, y unos gemidos deliciosos cuando rozaba mi erección con su parte íntima, ella por su parte se encargaba de jugar con mi cuello, me daba suaves toques con la punta de su lengua ¡Dios!.

La fui recostando nuevamente en la cama, sin detener aquel excitante jugueteo, besé su cuello suavemente mientras dejaba que mis labios rozaran esa suave piel, y discretamente fui ubicándome entre sus piernas, repentinamente me agarró la cara y me besó con toda ternura, mientras yo lentamente le introducía el miembro. Lentamente, fui entrando y saliendo de ella mientras la besaba con suma dulzura, pronto se tornó más rápido el movimiento involuntarios de vaivén, sus gemidos tanto como los míos incrementaban el nivel de frecuencia y volumen, cada vez eran más, y más fuertes, eso me ponía a mil.

Hasta que ella gritó y me besó, sentía como su interior hacia presión hacia m miembro, sentía como su interior se contraía y expandía involuntariamente, sus piernas temblaban y simultáneamente, alcancé el punto en que más placer no podía sentir, ¡dios! ¡Que sensación tan…! ¡Jamás supe explicarlo! Aquel líquido salía de mi y disfrutaba de cada instante, aquellas contracciones que se producían tanto en ella como en mí ¡dios! sólo pude soltar un gemido leve y agudo cuando esto ocurrió, ella hizo lo mismo colocando sus brazos por dentro de los míos y sujetándose de mis hombros, lentamente me coloqué a su lado y besé su frente, me acomodé en su pecho mientras ella colocaba una de sus cálidas manos en mi espalda, y quedé completamente dormido.


End file.
